Alex
"Quando sair desta porta,terá que esquecer que você é um lutador profissional e lutar como um lutador de rua"-Alex (Street Fighter X Tekken) Alex (アレック Arekkusu ? ) é um personagem que foi introduzido no Fighters of Destiny, durante a saga Into the ring,logo ele migrou para o Fighters of Destiny Rising.Além de ser um dos aspirantes a se tornar o campeão mundial dos pesos pesados,Alex também foi um personagem importante para Josuke,além de ser irmão de consideração de Patricia e um filho para Tom. Seu jogo de origem é Street Fighter III:New Generation e apesar de ser um dos campeões do torneio World Warriors no jogo,aqui isso diverge um pouco,visto que Alex ainda não participou de um torneio World Warriors. Alex é feito por Artyom História thumb|left Alex está consertando seu carro ate que Patricia chega para informá-lo sobre um e-mail convite, ela também dá-lhe uma cesta cheia de sanduíches antes de sair. Depois, Alex cai no sono, sem saber que dois soldados da Shadaloo estão se aproximando dele. Alex acorda em ambientes desconhecidos enquanto é vigia por Fang,logo no alto falante,ele chama Alex de Shadaloo test body number 222222 e então começa uma experiência de simualação,fazendo com que Alex lute contra clones de lutadores do torneio World Warriorsthumb O primeiro é Dan,depois de derrota-lo,Alex enfrenta E.Honda e Hakan juntos.Depois de derrota-los,Alex decide voltar ao seu trailer,mas FANG lhe revela que ele havia sido sequestrado pela Shadaloo para se tornar um de seus experimentos,o obrigando a enfrentar Birdie.Depois de derrotar o bandido,Alex tenta encontrar uma saída,mas a falha e encontra um clone da Chun-li,ambos lutam e Alex consegue vence-la.Após perceber a grande resistência e força de Alex,FANG avisa que se ele escapar,iria ser morto. thumb|left Alex não hesita e tenta achar uma forma de escapar,foi então que seu ultimo oponente apareceu,este era um clone mais jovem de Ryu.A luta foi acirrada,Alex estava perdendo por ter lutado contra os outros clones sem descansar,a luta foi tão acirrada,que o clone Ryu causou uma cicatriz na bochecha de Alex durante a luta,mas depois de muito esforço,Alex finaliza o clone Ryu com seu Hiper Bomb,derrotando,o impacto do golpe foi forte o suficiente para mostrar onde estava Fang. FANG começa a entrar em pânico,enquanto Alex furioso,começa a destruir o laboratório e tenta atacar FANG.O alarme toca,os membros da Shadaloo logo jogam gás sonífero para fazer Alex desmaiar,nisso,FANG ordena a seus homens,para tirar Alex de seu laboratório,pois a Shadaloo tinha outros brinquedos em mente. Alex logo acorda em seu trailer,pensando que tudo não havia passado de um sonho.Patricia vê que Alex comeu os thumbsanduíches e lhe informa sobre o convite de Tom e seu e-mail. Ela percebe um arranhão no rosto de Alex,ele olha no espelho e vê as cicatrizes em seu rosto que não estavam lá antes de dormir, o que faz com que Alex acredite que aquilo não havia sido um sonho.Para esconder as cicatrizes,Alex pinta duas marcas vermelhas em seu rosto,para combinar com suas cicatrizes. Soul Calibur Josuke e Alex vão fazer uma visita ao museu de South Town,pois Josuke queria ver a exposição do Eightman.Passando pelo museu,ambos veem muitas exposições como os ancestrais de Kyo,além de outros personagens de Japão Feudal.Ele parece não gostar de Shiori por conta de sua aparência ser bem parecida com Sakura.Quando Alex diz a Josuke para ir embora, o rapaz se nega,ambos acabam correndo pelo museu até que entram por acidente na exposição da Soul Edge,resultando numa explosão que leva ambos para a dimensão de Soul Calibur. Ao chegarem na dimensão Soul Calibur,ambos ficam confusos,mas Alex fica profundamente irritado com Josuke.Durante esse momento,a dupla é atacada por Voldo e apesar do quão confusa era para os dois,ambos se uniram e enfrentaram Voldo,juntos.Apesar de conseguirem derrotar seu oponente,Voldo havia conseguido ferir Alex. Alex e Josuke discutem sobre onde poderiam estar,sabendo que talvez não poderiam sobreviver aos próximos inimigos,principalmente porque estavam desarmados,Josuke reza para Athena e para seu pai lhes proteger.De repente,uma estátua,aparentemente,começa a falar com ambos,explicando a situação e dizendo aonde eles estavam.A estátua ainda disse que se eles não buscar a espada Soul Edge,não haveria forma de voltarem para casa. Josuke desconfiava da voz do além e mesmo ela dando sua palavra,ele continuou a demonstrar os seus sentimentos de desconfiança perante aquelas palavras,então a voz se silenciou.Alex começou a ficar irritada,pois queria ir embora e começou a cobrar a Josuke uma solução.Josuke começou a rezar para Athena,enquanto Alex tentou dialogar com a voz do além.A voz explicou a Alex o que era a Soul Edge enquanto Athena começou a se comunicar com Josuke,enquanto a voz do além continua explicando a situação para Alex,lhe dizendo para se aliar a Nightmare.Josuke pede para Athena proteger a vida de Alex,enquanto Athena pede,em troca,que Josuke seja valente e não desista jamais de nenhum desafio que aparecer em sua vida. Voldo mostra a saída para os dois e então começa a jornada em direção a Soul Edge,mas Josuke continuava desconfiado,mesmo com os anseios da voz do além. Josuke sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha,que eles dois poderiam morrer a qualquer momento,principalmente porque ambos estavam desarmados,mas ele não recuou,iria até o fim. Quando o portão se abre, deu para ver um mar e um barco em forma de um quadrado flutuando com barris presos em baixo dele.Alex e Josuke sobem no barco que começa a ser levado pela água.Ambos podiam ver o amanhecer,Josuke não perdeu tempo e começou a treinar usando um Shadow fighting,junto com o cantar dos pássaros.Quando menos perceberam,Tira apareceu perante a eles com seu bambolé espada.Apesar do trabalho em equipe, Josuke e Alex foram mortos por Tira,sendo divididos em 2 pelo giro do bambolé espada de Tira. Into the ring Athena salva Alex assim que ele é morto,levando o de volta para sua dimensão,ileso.Patricia encontra Alex,do lado de fora,com muitas penas brancas caindo ao seu redor,ela fica desesperada e Tom o leva para dentro do ginásio.Dentro da mente de Alex,Athena aparece lhe explicando sobre o sacrifício de Josuke,deixando Alex em choque por ter perdido seu amigo e por ter lhe tratado mal. Tom joga um balde de água que acorda Alex,logo ele é abraçado por Patricia.Alex fica receoso sobre contar o que aconteceu a Tom sobre a morte de Josuke,enquanto Tom prefere focar no treino de Alex primeiro para depois perguntar onde Josuke estava,já que a luta de Alex contra o prefeito Haggar estava próxima. Antes que pudessem perceber,Josuke aparece batendo na porta com uma expressão de tristeza e cansaço.Tom o repreende por ter se "atrasado" e Alex fica assustado por ter visto seu amigo novamente.Porém,não deu tempo de ambos conversarem já que Josuke estava atrasado para sua entrevista com Mike,seu próximo desafiante,então Josuke vai embora com Tom,rumo em direção a entrevista.Alex fica assustado,mas também fica feliz de ter seu amigo de volta,porém,ele quer muito saber o que aconteceu Josuke. Habilidades Golpes 'Unique' Parry: Alex pode parar um ataque de seu oponente,seja projétil ou golpe físico, de modo que não sofra dano. 'Golpes Especiais ' Flash Chop:Alex gira o corpo e faz um corte no ar,que se acertar o oponente o faz ficar de costas como efeito * Machine Gun Flash Chop: Alex pode carregar seu golpe,caso ele acerte o oponente com seu corte no ar,ele manda 20 socos rápidos no oponente depois de vira-lo Power Bomb: Alex agarra o oponente,pula e então bate com suas costas no chão Knee Air Smash:'Alex da salto com joelhada,pega o oponente no ar e cai com o joelho em cima dele '''Air Stompede:'Alex pula e faz um stomp logo em seguida '''Slash Elbow:Alex da um passo para frente fazendo um corte com cotovelo DDT Spiral: 'Golpes' super especiais Stun Gun Headbutt: Alex,pula agarrando o oponente,então ele pousa e começa a dar várias cabeçadas violentas no oponente,o que o deixa tonto ou desnorteado Hiper Bomb: Alex agarra o oponente e realiza dois full-circle motion e então,da um salto e bate com as costas do oponente no chão com muita força Boomerang Raid:Alex alterna entre dar socos e socos com as costas das mãos duas vezes,então agarra o oponente e bate com seu corpo no chão. Heavy Hammer: Alex da um Flash Chop assim virando o oponente,então ele pega o oponente dizendo "You can't stop" manda um power bomb,depois salta alto segurando os braços do oponente e então o afundando no chão Estilo de luta Alex é um personagem estilo Grab Alex faz bom uso de uma boa quantidade de manobras de Wresting e arremessos, e também usa uma variação de luta de rua com kickboxing. Muitas de suas técnicas giram em torno de manobra e posicionamento sobre a arena, durante todo o tempo usando sua massa, força e velocidade como vantagem.Seu tamanho também permite-lhe um bom alcance com seus pesados socos e pontapés. Sua velocidade também é surpreendente, dado o seu tamanho. Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny * Saga Into the Ring (Estreia) * Saga Soul Calibur * Saga Street Fighter x Tekken Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Crazy noisy bizarre town Curiosidades * Por conta de sua história,derrotar clones dos maiores lutadores do torneio World Warriors,sem descanso,Alex pode ser presumido como um dos lutadores mais fortes do universo do RPG * Lars Alexandersson do Tekken série compartilha algumas semelhanças com Alex. Galeria Street fighter 3 alex by phamoz-d7g60et.jpg tumblr_n7r1dauYmq1rtdsh3o1_1280.jpg FotorCreated.jpg Street.Fighter.240.1465399.jpg tumblr_nqiwma0VW61sm244ro1_1280.jpg Alex-Street-Fighter-Tribute-entry-by-Busasami.jpg Street-Fighter-III-Alex.jpg Temas thumb|left|198px thumb|center|198pxthumb|left|201 pxthumb|right|201 pxthumb|center|199 px Categoria:Street Fighter Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Humano